Ninja Girls vs Ninja Boys
by Westedge
Summary: When Lothor sends a monster to brainwash the Boys to help him destroy the earth. Tori and Sensei must find help from the other Achedemys to defeat Lothor and break the spell from the boys. Other Pairings Hunter/Oc Dustin/OC Cam/OC Shane/Skyla.
1. Problems

At Bluebay Harbor, Tori and the other rangers walked along the beach. The teens decided to play volleyball, there were three on each team. Tori, Blake and Cam were on one team and Hunter, Shane and Dustin were on another. They were hitting the ball back and forth to each other, Dustin hit a powerball and they got a point. This lasted a few minutes when their morphers went off.

" Yes Sensei?" Tori called. The others went next to her so they could hear Sensei.

" There is a monster attacking. You must go immediatly." Sensei ordered. Tori nodded and then looked at the boys who nodded back. When they arrive they see a monster that looks ugly, Dustin backed up a few feet.

" Geez Dude, I didn't want to say this but your u-g-l-y. I can't express that enough Dude." Dustin said. Shane looked at Dustin disturbly, Dustin just shrugged his shoulders.

" Let's do this." Shane called. The others nodded at him and they got into the postions to morph.

" Ninja Storm Ranger form Ha." Shane, Tori and Dustin called out.

" Thunder Storm Ranger form Ha." Hunter and Blake called out.

" Samurai Storm Ranger form Ha." Cam called out.

They morph and run at the monster. Tori lashes at the monster and so does Dustin, the monsters grabs them both and throws them to the ground. Blake and Cam go over to them and help them up.

" You ok?" Blake asked. Tori looked up at him and nodded. Blake helps her up and Cam helps Dustin up. They run at the monster again and this time hitting it making it fall to the ground.

" Samurai Ranger Full Power." Cam called out. He transformed into Super Samurai mode, He runs at the monster and slashes at it. The Monster looks at Tori and runs at her, Blake sees the monster and goes infront of Tori slashing the monster making it fly away from Tori.

Blake looks at Tori," Be carful next time." Blake said. Tori was about to say something before he ran off. She was tired of this, always being protected by the boys since she was a girl. Tori runs over and slashes at the monster, with that she get's hit making her fly onto the ground. The boys see her and they run over to attack when they get hit by a ray. They all fall down and demorph, Tori runs over to them then looks at the monster.

" Good Bye Blue Ranger." The monster said then disappeared. Tori looked at the others and had to wake them up or bring them back to Ninja Ops herself. Tori dragged all of them back to Ninja Ops and lay them on something. Sensei walks into the room and looks at the boy rangers.

" What happened Tori?" Sensei asked. Tori sighed lifted Dustin onto the table next to Shane. Cam was in his chair and the Bradley brothers were against the wall.

" Well Sensei we were fighting and I got hit. They saw me and ran to attack the monster but they got hit by this sort of ray. Now they are unconstious." Tori answered. Sensei looked at the ranger boys then at Tori. He knew something wasn't right.

" Well Tori it was nothing you could have done. For now let's try to find out what that ray was." Sensei ordered. Tori nodded and she looked through scrolls to see what it was. She found nothing and put the scroll back when they boys woke up. Tori turned around to see the Blake right behind her making her jump.

" Blake don't do that you scared me." Tori yelled. Blake just stood there and smirked. Tori backed up a little bit and Blake followed her.

" Ok Blake your freaking me out." Tori said. Tori made sure their was room between her and Blake. Blake winked at his brother who nodded at the others. Tori looked at Sensei, but Hunter came out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind putting her in a headlock. Tori struggled but couldn't get out because he was too strong.

" So Tori are you going to cooperate or do we have make you?" Shane asked. Tori's facial expression turned angry and shook her head no. Shane sighed then shook his head, he looked at Dustin and he smiled. Dustin was about to punch Tori when she flipped Hunter over and then kicked Dustin in the stomach. Shane and Cam came at her and kicked at her, but Tori tripped Cam up and kicked Shane in the back. Blake runs at Tori and punches at her, Tori blockes them and hits him in the stomach. He lookes up at her and trips her up, Tori kickes Blake in the face. She runs and grabs Sensei and they run out of the Ninja Ops. Hunter and the others tried to go after them, but Shane stopped them before they could leave.

" Not yet. She'll come back and we will be ready. For now let's get some things done." Shane ordered. The boys turned around and got to work on their plan. Outside Tori ran as fast as she could with Sensei in her hands she looks back to make sure they didn't follow her. Tori stops and sighs in relief.

" What do we do now Sensei?" Tori asked. Sensei thought then looked back at Tori with a nodd.

" You are no match for the other rangers on your own but with allies you can." Sensei said. Tori was confused what did he mean by allies their are no other Ninja's that are Power Rangers.

" We must contact the other Achdemy." Sensei ordered. Tori nodded and she followed where Sensei told her to go. Even though she didn't know where they were going but she trusted Sensei.

**I hope you like this part. I'll update soon, this is my first fanfic. Bye**


	2. The Snow and Nature Achedemy

Tori and Sensei had arrived at the first Achedemy. Tori looked at Sensei and nodded, Sensei went to meet one of the Sensei's there. Tori waited and waited until Sensei comes out signaling her to come in. Tori goes in and sees a girl, with brown hair, nice complexion. She also wore a white Ninja uniform, that had her a snowflake symbol in the middle of her chest. Sensei and Sensei Jin were standing looking at the two girls.

" Introduce yourself." Sensei ordered. Tori looked at the girl and smiled.

" My name is Tori Hanson." Tori introduced. The girl shook Tori's hand and smiled at Tori.

" My name is Megan Wayford." Megan introduced. Megan smiled and looked at her Sensei.

" Megan is also a ranger. She is the White Ninja with the element of Snow." Sensei Jin announced. Megan lifted up her sleeve to reveal her morpher, Tori was surpised to see this. But it was good for the Ninja Rangers to have more rangers on their side.

" So will you join me to help me to stop Lothor and break the spell for the other rangers?" Tori asked. Megan thought about it and looked at Sensei Jin, who nodded.

" I will." Megan answered. Tori smiled and Sensei nods at Sensei Jin, Megan bows to her Sensei and goes to pack her things.

" Well that's 1 down and 6 more to go." Tori said. Sensei and Tori head to the next Achedemy with Megan following behind.

* * *

Tori, Sensei and Megan had arrived at the next Achedemy. Tori and Megan waited and waited until Sensei came out signaling them to come in. Tori and Megan go in and sees another girl, with blonde hair, nice complexion. She wore a pink Ninja uniform, that had her a flower symbol in the middle of her chest. Sensei and Sensei Din were standing looking at the three girls.

" Introduce yourself." Sensei Din ordered. Tori and Megan looked at the girl and smiled.

" My name is Tori Hanson." Tori introduced. The girl shook Tori's hand and smiled at Tori.

" My name is Megan Wayford." Megan introduced. She put out her hand so she could shake.

" My name is Hannah Owen." Hannah introduced shaking Megan's hand

" Hannah is a ranger. She is the Pink Ninja with the element of Nature." Sensei Din announced. Hannah lifted up her sleeve to reveal her morpher, Tori was happy they more rangers on their side.

" So will you join me to help me to stop Lothor and break the spell for the other rangers?" Tori asked. Hannah thought about it and looked at Sensei Din, who nodded.

" I will." Hannah answered. Tori and Megan smiled, Hannah bows to her Sensei and goes to pack her things as well.

" Well that's 2 down and 5 more to go." Tori said. Sensei, Megan and Tori head to the next Achedemy with Hannah following right behind.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if both parts look the same it's because I copied it and re-wrote it with different names. I might do this again. I'll update soon Bye**


	3. The Steel and Lightning Achedemy

Tori, Sensei, Megan and Hannah had arrived at another Achedemy. Tori, Megan and Hannah waited and waited until Sensei came out signaling them to come in. Tori, Hannah and Megan go in and see another girl, with black hair, a tan complexion. She wore a Silver Ninja uniform, that had her a metal symbol in the middle of her chest. Sensei and Sensei Lee were standing looking at the four girls.

" Introduce yourself." Sensei Lee ordered. Tori, Megan and Hannah looked at the girl and smiled.

" My name is Tori Hanson." Tori introduced. The girl shook Tori's hand and smiled at Tori.

" My name is Megan Wayford." Megan introduced. She put out her hand so she could shake.

" My name is Hannah Owen." Hannah introduced.

" My name is Elizabeth Williams or Izzy." Izzy introduced shaking both girls hand.

" Elizabeth is another ranger like you three. She is the Silver Ninja with the element of Steel." Sensei Lee announced. Izzy lifted up her sleeve to reveal her morpher, Tori, Megan and Hannah all smiled because they had another ranger to help them.

" So will you join us to help us to stop Lothor and break the spell for the other rangers?" Tori asked. Izzy smiled and looked at Sensei Din, who nodded.

" I will." Izzy answered. Tori, Hannah, Megan smiled, Izzy bows to her Sensei and goes to pack her things as well.

" Well that's 3 down and 4 more to go." Tori said. Sensei, Megan, Hannah and Tori head to the next Achedemy with Izzy right behind them.

Tori, Sensei, Megan, Hannah and Lizzy had arrived at another Achedemy. Tori, Megan, Hannah and Lizzy waited outside until Sensei came out. The four girls go in and see another girl, with red hair, a nice complexion. She wore a Yellow Ninja uniform, that had her a lighting bolt symbol in the middle of her chest. Sensei and Sensei U were standing looking at the four girls.

" Introduce yourself." Sensei U ordered. Tori, Megan Izzy and Hannah looked at the girl.

" My name is Tori Hanson." Tori introduced.

" My name is Megan Wayford." Megan introduced.

" My name is Hannah Owen." Hannah introduced.

" My name is Elizabeth Williams or Izzy." Izzy introduced.

" My name is Lora Short." Lora introduced shaking all four girls hands.

" Lora is another ranger like you four. She is the Yellow Ninja with the element of Lighting." Sensei U announced. Lora lifted up her sleeve to reveal her morpher.

" Wait, there is already a Yellow ranger. Blake and Hunter are thunder rangers so they have lighting as well. This is confusing." Tori said.

"Anyway, will you join us to help us to stop Lothor and break the spell for the other rangers?" Tori asked.

" I will." Lora answered with a smile. Izzy bows to her Sensei and goes to pack her things before they left.

" Well that's 4 down and 3 more to go." Tori said. Sensei, Megan, Hannah, Lizzy and Tori head to the next Achedemy with Lora walking right next to them.

Tori, Sensei, Megan, Hannah and Lizzy had arrived at another Achedemy. Tori, Megan, Hannah and Lizzy waited outside until Sensei came out. The four girls go in and see another girl, with red hair, a nice complexion. She wore a Yellow Ninja uniform, that had her a lighting bolt symbol in the middle of her chest. Sensei and Sensei U were standing looking at the four girls.

" Introduce yourself." Sensei U ordered. Tori, Megan Izzy and Hannah looked at the girl.

" My name is Tori Hanson." Tori introduced.

" My name is Megan Wayford." Megan introduced.

" My name is Hannah Owen." Hannah introduced.

" My name is Elizabeth Williams or Izzy." Izzy introduced.

" My name is Lora Short." Lora introduced shaking all four girls hands.

" Lora is another ranger like you four. She is the Yellow Ninja with the element of Lighting." Sensei U announced. Lora lifted up her sleeve to reveal her morpher.

" Wait, there is already a Yellow ranger. Blake and Hunter are thunder rangers so they have lighting as well. This is confusing." Tori said.

"Anyway, will you join us to help us to stop Lothor and break the spell for the other rangers?" Tori asked.

" I will." Lora answered with a smile. Izzy bows to her Sensei and goes to pack her things before they left.

" Well that's 4 down and 3 more to go." Tori said. Sensei, Megan, Hannah, Lizzy and Tori head to the next Achedemy with Lora walking right next to them.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I was lazy today and I just copied, paste and re wrote. I'll update soon Bye**


End file.
